


The Princess and the Handmaiden

by Abarero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Family Drama, Kingdom Intrigue, all pairings listed are endgame, side pairing: Arthur/Azura, side pairing: Camilla/Hinoka, side pairing: Hayato/Nyx, side pairing: Leo/Takumi, side pairing: Ophelia/Soleil, side pairing: Ryoma/Scarlet, side pairing: Xander/Charlotte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: When Hoshido discovers that Nohr is keeping a princess isolated from the rest of her family at the Northern Fortress, they know something is amiss, and decide to send a spy in to act as her handmaiden. What they didn't count on was how deep the deception went or how quickly their spy would fall for her intended target.Something's rotten in the state of Nohr, and Rhajat is determined to find out what before it's too late.





	1. (don't) pick your attendant by their dancing skills

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for Femslash February I promised myself I'd do something big this year and ta-da, this is it. Get ready for some kingdom political drama, arranged marriage plan dodging and spies falling for people who they should probably not. I promise it all ends well and hope you all enjoy!

“You look like your mother.”

 

Rhajat shifted at the words, but her father’s expression told her he meant it as a reassurance. The comparison is apt, she thought. Her current black and purple attire covered, but revealed more than she was used to and her apprehension must’ve been obvious. She longed for the comfortable pants and long flowing sleeves from home, but she knew this is what must be done. 

 

“Well,” she muttered, “if I don’t get picked, don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m no dancer.”

 

Hayato frowned then leaned close, pulling her into an embrace. It’s strange, she thinks. For so long she wanted to be someone her father could rely on. Now that opportunity has opened that door, she’s worried that she won’t be good enough. 

 

“I know you’ve got to be worried,” he said, reading his daughter like a book, ”but you are in a unique position to be able to help so many people. I’m...I’m so proud of you, Rhajat. I believe if anyone can help us, it will be you. I know what a smart girl you’ve become. I know how talented you are. When I told the Crown Prince that I would trust you with this task, I meant every single word.” He stepped back and looked up at her, his eyes a little misty. “And you might think yourself a monster, but I promise you that you are not.”

 

He cupped her cheek and smiled. “You are my brave daughter and today you will take the first step towards saving our country. I couldn’t be more honored to say I’m your father, don’t forget that. We both might have to hide the truth, but don’t think I won’t miss you.”

 

Rhajat hung her head, hoping her long bangs hid the tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes. She thought she’d prepared herself for goodbye, thought that all those years apart while she lived with her mother would prepare her for this. But even so, he’s still her father. And even so, she’ll miss him. She’ll miss  _ home _ .

 

“I’ll send what word I can,” she mumbled. “I know, I know. I can’t be caught, but…” She looked at him, her confidence brimming in her smile. “They’ll have to outsmart me to do that.”

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

“Rhajat, Hayato?” Azura stepped towards them, her veil already in place. “I hate to be the one to say it, but it’s time.”

 

Hayato nodded. “I leave her in your hands, Azura.”

 

He started to turn away and Rhajat caught his hand, giving it one final squeeze. “Take care of yourself, Shorty.”

 

He bristled at the term, but immediately realized that it’s her way of showing how much she will miss him. “You stay safe. No summoning weird things, okay?” 

 

She nodded, uncertain of her voice. Reluctantly, she let her father’s hand go and he disappeared down the hallway. 

 

Azura placed a hand on her back. “Are you going to be all right? I know we’re asking a lot of you.”

 

Rhajat nodded sharply. “Yeah.”

 

The other woman smiled, reaching out to make adjustments to the fall of the costume. As she did, she whispered low and with urgency.

 

“Okay then, last briefing. The man seated in the middle when we go out, that’s him. That’s King Garon of Nohr. To his left is his royal advisor, Iago. Don’t make eye contact with him and don’t let any of his remarks get a rise out of you.” She reached up and began to fasten Rhajat’s veil over her face. “Behind them is Garon’s personal guard, Hans. He’s smarter than he looks, never underestimate him.” 

 

She stepped back to see how the outfit was coming together and nodded. 

 

“To everyone’s surprise, the mysterious third daughter is indeed here. She’s seated with her siblings to the right. The tallest blond man, that’s Crown Prince Xander. Next, the purple haired woman, that’s Princess Camilla. Although her slip in telling us about the sister kept at the Northern Fortress may have been an intentional request for help, we are still not certain how much she can be trusted. But if needed, she has been in talks to wed Ryoma and you can use what knowledge she has of Hoshido to your advantage. You know Prince Leo thanks to your mother, and hopefully that will ensure that he will help you in dire times. From what information I’ve gleaned in my work as a spy, he’s the most likely to stand against his father. Don’t trust him with everything, but consider him the safest option if it comes down to it. The youngest on the right is Princess Elise, we suspect she’s been kept away from most of the goings on, but you never know. In the middle, between Leo and Camilla, that’s her. That’s the girl we are sending you with. Her name is Corrin and you need to lay low and find out why she’s being isolated from her siblings. You already know how to get in touch with me and how to send messages out. Any final questions?”

 

Rhajat frowned. There’s so much that she’s certain she’s going to regret not knowing. Ever since this plan began, she’s read whatever she could. Hoshido’s tactician held a meeting briefing her on everything she needed to know about the political climate between neighboring countries. Hell, even Crown Prince Ryoma had asked her the same thing.  _ Any final questions? _ Yes, thousands. But she also knows that at some point she’s just going to have to trust to herself. 

 

Instead she looked to the one part of the plan she felt the most unease about- herself. Azura’s tactic had been to tell Garon that she had a friend that was also a dancer that she thought would be just the right companion for his lonely daughter. Problem was, that meant she had to play that part and hope that Garon and well, now Corrin herself, approved. Rhajat was not a dancer. She was an onmyoji, her mother was the dark sorceress Nyx and her father was a magical prodigy. So they took the magic she knew and worked it into a dance. It would be showy, Azura reassured her. It would do the trick. 

 

“If you’re worried about them finding out about your ties to Oikaze, I don’t think they will. You’ve spent many years away training with your mother and I don’t think many even knew Hayato had a wife.”

 

Rhajat shook her head. “It’s not that. I’m just…” She gestured to her outfit, definitely something more like a daring sorceress wore than anything she ever had.  “I hope I’ll be good enough.”

 

Azura smiled, soft and reassuring. “Just remember what I told you. You aren’t dancing, you’re casting a spell. Lucky for you, Corrin is here so you can approach her directly and not have to worry about Garon. Just speak to her without words, let your movements tell her that you are what she needs, that you can help her. Dancing is its own kind of magic. And if she’s as lonely as her father says, a little persuasion that you are the answer to that is definitely going to be the key.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Makes me sound like you want me to seduce her.”

 

“Whatever gets the job done,” Azura replied with a wink.

 

And before Rhajat could question her further, she was leading her out towards the stage. Through the curtains, she could see the royal family seated just as she’d been told. She was immediately glad it was not Garon she’d be dancing for. 

 

Corrin was being smothered by her older sister, her expression light and kind hearted as she laughed at something just said. Rhajat could only hope that for once appearances were not deceiving. 

 

“You ready?” Azura asked, a smile of mischief hidden behind the sheer fabric of her veil. “I’ll keep Garon distracted so you don’t have to worry about catering to him as well.”

 

Rhajat took a deep breath. “Y-Yeah. Let’s do this.”

 

Together, they walked onto the stage.

 

* * *

 

Corrin had suspected something was up when her father insisted she  _ left  _ the castle. Since she was but a toddler, she’d been raised mostly in isolation in the Northern Fortress away from her family. She’d asked her father countless times why, but he always avoided the question. “To keep you safe,” he’d told her again and again. And although she knew she was only three when her mother was murdered in their own home, it still didn’t seem like that could be the  _ only _ reason. 

 

If he was so worried, then why did her other siblings get to stay in Windmire? Even her  _ younger _ sister was able to stay with the others, and she was a newborn when her mother was killed. Why was it she was denied any requests to leave even if it was for a quick jaunt into the closest town?  The only times she was even allowed at the main castle were so few she could count them on her fingers. And her siblings had all expressed how much they had to practically  _ beg _ father for them to be allowed to even visit her. Nothing made sense and although she’d been given the nicest servants to care for her, the older she grew the lonelier she became. 

 

Maybe that’s why her father had caved? “It’s almost your seventeenth birthday,” he’d told her. “I thought it would be nice if we could all go out, enjoy an evening together as a family and celebrate.”

 

_ Camilla’s probably been nagging him _ . Corrin thought to herself as they left Nohr for the neighboring kingdom of Nestra. There was no way after fourteen years that her father suddenly had some change of heart without a nudge from _ someone _ . And Iago looked especially pissed off tonight, which usually meant someone wasn’t doing what he liked.

 

_ Well screw him. Whatever the reason, I’m going to enjoy every moment of this freedom.  _

 

And she had. She’d shopped in the village with her sisters. She’d gone to the blacksmith with her eldest brother and he’d bought her a new sword. And Leo, he’d taken her to a shop filled to the brim with books and told her to pick out whatever she wanted.

 

She may have gotten enough books that they had to purchase another wyvern just to get them all home, yet her father didn’t seem to mind. Iago had argued about it for almost half an hour before giving up. 

 

Now they were headed to an elaborate opera house,where the audience was to be made up solely of them. Apparently Father loved coming here, said it relaxed him and he wanted to bring the family along. Leo had nudged her as they walked in and whispered, “Tell Father you fancy one of the dancers and he might just let you have one.”

 

She laughed and whispered back. “Look just because you found your weirdo attendant that way doesn’t mean I have to do the same. I still don’t think what Odin does even  _ counts _ as dancing.”

 

Leo smirked and shook his head. “He’s a good  _ friend _ , Corrin. And as much as we all wish we could be there for you, you know…usually…”

 

Corrin frowned. “Is something going on? I mean, usually I wouldn’t be allowed to do...well, anything I’ve done today.”

 

Her brother glanced to make sure their father and his entourage were far enough away before he responded. “Xander thinks it’s guilt. Camilla and Elise think that their pleas for your happiness are finally working.”

 

She leaned closer. “And what do you think, Leo?”

 

He sighed, running a hand up through his hair. “I think that something strange is definitely going on so you’d better enjoy it while it lasts. I hate to be a downer but...”

 

“No, I agree. This is the calm before a storm. I can see it in Iago’s glares at me, something is going on he’s not happy about.”

 

At Corrin’s heavy sigh, Leo placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “All the more reason to have friends. Especially ones that aren’t under Father or Iago’s influence. I think that’s the only thing that’s kept us all sane some years.”

 

She gave his hand a pat and offered what she hoped was an optimistic smile. “I’ll see if anyone catches my eye. But if this is where Father likes to go to relax, I’m kind of doubting that I’ll find what I’m looking for.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow at that and gave her a smirk. “Well then, dear sister, what is it you are looking for?”

 

Corrin averted her gaze. She was  _ sixteen _ and Leo probably didn’t even realize that not only was she lonely and in need of friends but...well, she was lonely in other ways as well. Reading books with sweeping adventures and grand romances were certainly not helping the gnawing feeling that she was missing something from her life. And while the adventure part of the story definitely made her yearn to go out and explore, the soft tender moments made her want something like that too. 

 

She’d asked Camilla about what courting the prince of Hoshido was like countless times, but her sister had only somberly replied that it was  _ business _ . “If you’re lucky, Father might let you marry someone you love. I know Leo and I sure wish we’d found someone like Xander had before Iago put this crazy arranged married plan into Father’s head. But even so, love is...well, I hope it’ll find you someday, Corrin. My darling sister, you deserve it more than any of us.”

 

Leo must have caught on, because he started her out of her musing with a quiet “Oh.”

 

“What?” she asked, looking to him as if she’d been caught red-handed.

 

“Don’t let Father’s plans scare you,” he said, tapping her on the nose. “If there’s a will, there’s a way. Always remember that.”

 

“Leo…” 

 

But whatever she wanted to say would have to wait. They’d arrived at their seats for the evening and Iago had floated away from her father long enough to hover around them like the most unpleasant fly. 

 

“I hope we can all be on our best behavior since your  _ father _ is being most  _ kind _ this evening.” 

 

Corrin really, really wished she could swat him away. But instead, she plastered on what she hoped was a cheerful smile and replied. “I’m most grateful, Iago. I’ll be thankful for this night for the rest of my life!”

 

He glared at her, clearly trying to see if she was being insincere. But as always, she passed his scrutiny. 

 

“Right. Carry on then. We’ll be going home immediately once this  _ detour _ is over.”

 

And with that he slithered away back to Father’s side. The siblings all watching out of the corner of their eyes until they knew it was safe to converse naturally again.

 

“Jeez, can’t he just let Corrin have fun for once?” Elise mumbled. “He’s been at it all day.”

 

Camilla tutted. “Now, we all know it’s just his job to be as uptight and un-fun as possible. That’s why he’s so good at it.”

 

“Really?” Elise said in shock.

 

Leo rolled his eyes. “Camilla, don’t tease her. She’ll believe anything you say.”

 

“Not anything!” Elise pouted. “Just...most things.”

 

Corrin laughed, but stopped when she saw Xander frowning. “Xander?”

 

He forced a smile. “Let’s just enjoy our evening and put all other matters aside for right now. It’s not often we can all spend this time together, let’s not waste it.”

 

“I can agree with that,” Leo said. 

 

Camilla put an arm around Corrin and tugged her closer. “Agreed. Let’s just show our darling sister how much we love her!”

 

Elise grinned. “Yeah!”

 

Xander smiled over at all of them. Corrin shot him a knowing look. Yeah, he’s worried too, but he also knows how much this means to me. _ Thanks, Xander. _

 

“Hopefully the dancers here are as beautiful as rumored,” Camilla remarked. “And not as strange as someone’s dear attendant.”

 

Corrin laughed, her cheeks aching from how much smiling she’d done in the last twelve hours. She could hear Leo beside her attempting to make a retort, but the lights dimming effectively ended the conversation. 

 

Squirming a bit out of Camilla’s protective grasp, Corrin shifted so she could watch the show.  And maybe it’s because they were the only ones in the audience but for some reason the whole room suddenly felt like an electric current was flowing through it.

 

The first dancer stepped forward, her eyes flickering to the king before taking her position. Behind her, the second dancer stood against her back, hidden from view.

 

As the music began, the first dancer started to sing. Her voice was unlike anything Corrin had ever heard, almost unearthly, beautiful and haunting all at once. The words were not in any language she’s familiar with, but somehow it’s as if she knows what’s being sung.

 

_ You’ve heard my call. You’ve answered my plea. Come now, come dance with me. _

 

And although the voice continued to enchant as the singer moved toward the king, Corrin’s eyes stayed glued on the dancer behind her. Her outfit was darker, her hair and eyes too. As if she were the shadow to the singer’s light. Slowly she flickered her eyes across the audience and caught Corrin’s gaze. She smirked. And her spell was cast.

 

_ Are you lonely?  _ she asked with a incline of her head, her eyes never once leaving Corrin’s. 

 

A finger pressed to her lips.

 

_ Can you keep a secret? _

 

She reached out a hand towards Corrin, drawing it towards herself and placing it against her heart.

 

_ I’m lonely too. _

 

Her head rolled back with the music, the slightest glimpse of her pale skinned throat peering from under the veil. She snapped her head back up and met Corrin’s eyes.

 

_ We could change that, you and I. _

 

Suddenly, she twirled closer to the table they were seated at, her feet nimble and sure.

 

_ Watch me, Corrin. _

 

It was like a magic spell come to life as she danced closer. Each move a crackle of motion, a spark of energy, a burst of strength. The song entwined with her dance to weave their magic.

 

She trailed her fingertips down her sides and Corrin’s eyes tracked their movement. 

 

_ Want me, Corrin. _

She captured Corrin’s gaze and it was only then that Corrin realizes how close she'd come. Her eyes widened with that knowledge and the dancer smirked.

 

_ Have I gotten your attention yet? _

 

She asked with a raised eyebrow, the dark eyeshadow bright against her light skin. Slowly, she sunk to her knees on the edge of the stage. 

 

_ Can you see yourself with me? _

 

She pulled the veil off with a flourish and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

And with a spark of fire in her eyes, she pressed a kiss to the fabric and tossed it. It slid across the table stopping as it brushed against Corrin’s hand. She started, glancing down at it then back up at her.

 

_ Please. I can set you free. _

 

Languidly, she rose from the floor. Her eyes looked wistful now as she turned away, glancing back only briefly over her shoulder.

 

_ Maybe, you can set me free too. _

 

She returned to where she started, the singer moving back to stand in front. The song ended and Corrin stood to give them the ovation they deserved. To the surprise of everyone else, King Garon followed suit. And although it’s only their small group, the room echoed with their applause.

 

* * *

 

Rhajat made her way off the stage, her heart hammering in her chest. 

 

“Wow, you really did amazing!” Azura reassured her, but her hand stilled when it pressed against her back. “What’s wrong?”

 

She tried her best to remain calm. “I thought Corrin was never allowed out.”

 

Azura looked perplexed. “Yes. I may have been a bit persuasive when I suggested Garon find her someone. My singing can...have quite the effect.”

 

Rhajat shook her head. “Not today. I’ve seen her before.”

 

For once, Azura looked downright surprised. That’s a rarity, Rhajat knew, so she doesn’t hesitate to elaborate. 

 

“It was years ago, so she probably doesn’t remember,” she starts, wondering if it’s Azura or herself that she’s trying to reassure. “But I do.I could  _ never _ forget her.” 

 

She looked up to Azura, searching for some sign of understanding. 

 

“If you think the plan has be compromised then we can…”

 

Rhajat turned abruptly, her eyes alight. “No. I’ve got to do this!” 

 

_ Should I tell her? Tell this Hoshido spy that I would have died five years ago if Corrin hadn’t been there? That I’ve always hoped that someday our paths would cross again? Will she think I’m unfit for the job now? _

 

Azura gave her a piercing look. She can’t lie to her, there’s no way. Rhajat sighed.

 

“When I was twelve, my mother and I went to the Woods of the Forlorn.”

 

“The forest closest to the Northern Fortress?”

 

Rhajat nodded. “You know my mother’s condition, and she’d heard rumor that something there might help. We were ambushed in the dark, something rose from those graves before either of us had a chance to notice. It was her, Azura. I’m certain of it. The girl that cut down that monster was  _ her _ .”

 

Azura pulled her further down the hall and ushered her into a chair, crouching in front her and keeping her voice low. “Rhajat, you were selected for this mission because of your mother and her ties to Nohr. Most people don’t know she married, and even if they did, they don’t know to whom. But if you think there’s even the slightest chance Corrin might suspect your ties to Hoshido, then we cannot risk it.”

 

Rhajat shook her head. “Mother didn’t want Father to be disgraced by her reputation, that’s why I was raised in Izumo. Close enough Father could visit, but not...not close enough for her misdeeds to bring him harm. She travelled often, and it’s possible Prince Leo may know of me as I know she spoke highly of him more than once. But only a small handful know who my father is. Izumo is neutral, so it’s only because of Oikaze’s alliance with Hoshido that anyone could suspect me.”

 

Azura frowned, but Rhajat could tell she was thinking it over.  _ Please, give me this chance. Let me thank her for what she did by finding out why she’s being kept imprisoned. Let me help her _ .

 

“Just remember, you must do what is necessary to help Hoshido. Even if you feel indebted to her. Can you do that?”

 

Rhajat looked at her with determination burning in her eyes, hoping it outweighed all the other feelings bubbling underneath the surface.

 

“I will not betray Hoshido.”

 

“Good.”

 

“But…” she hesitated only briefly, before letting herself clarify, “if it seems Corrin is in danger, I will not be able to resist helping her. If Nohr moves against her, I will intervene.”

 

To her surprise, Azura looked relieved. She reached up a hand and placed it on Rhajat’s shoulder. 

 

“It seems you understand more about this situation than I’ve told you, clever girl.” Suddenly, Azura wrapped her in a hug and Rhajat can’t help but start as she whispers in her ear. “Corrin may very well be just as in need of help as we are, that much is true. I’m happy you have no qualms about stepping in to help a Nohrian Princess, because if my hunch is right, this is by no means a black and white matter.”

 

She leaned back and smiled at her. “Rhajat, trust your intuition. Help those who need help, no matter who they are, because you never know when you’ll need a favor in return. Don’t let yourself be deceived. That’s what being a good spy is. It’s not about not trusting, it’s about being aware of who you place your trust with.”

 

Rhajat smiled at that. “It takes quite the person to earn my trust given the way Mother and I have been treated over the years. So no, I won’t give it freely. Even to Corrin. She will have to show me she’s still the selfless girl who saved us that day before I place my trust in her.”

 

“Then I feel our mission is in capable hands,” Azura replied, giving Rhajat’s hand a squeeze. “Come, let’s get you into something warmer. If we’ve both done our jobs right, you’ll be headed off to a rather chilly new home soon.”

 

She started to reply when the nearest backstage door swung inward and the king and his entourage filed in. 

 

“I’m telling you, Sire, that girl will bring nothing but trouble.”

 

“Silence, Iago. It is not your place to decide. If you want Corrin to be a happy bride we’d better ensure she’s happy first.”

 

Rhajat exchanged a significant look with Azura at their words, but they remained silent. 

 

“I’m aware of that. But she’s already got enough servants, we really cannot risk…”

 

“Iago, you heard my father, please cease this whining,” Leo remarked as he followed in behind them.

 

“Prince Leo…” Iago began, but on seeing the look on his face he stopped. “Fine. Gods forbid one of us think with our heads and not our…”

 

Xander’s hand clamped down on Iago’s shoulder and he silenced immediately. “Thank you for your concern, Iago. But I do believe Father has made his decision quite clear. It’s not as if Corrin asks for much, so please find it in your heart to allow her this.”

 

His smile is a warning and Iago wisely didn’t rise to object further.

 

Sensing that it would be best to finalize the matter, Azura stood and walked over to them, bowing deeply before the king. “Your Highness, it was an honor as always to perform for you tonight.”

 

“Azura! You enchant as always,” King Garon replied inclining his head in greeting. “But tonight it is your partner I wish to speak of. You’d mentioned that perhaps Corrin might need a companion?”

 

“That I did, Your Highness. Us women do like to have a lady friend to keep us company.”

 

He laughed at that. “Yes yes, my other girls are much the same. That being said, it seems your suggestion has indeed caught my Corrin’s eye. Do you believe she’ll do the job?”

 

Azura stepped back to turn towards Rhajat, her smile coy and knowing. 

 

“Rhajat, my dearest friend, can you come here?”

 

Composing herself, Rhajat stood and walked forward. Iago’s eyes follow her with heavy scrutiny and she has to resist the urge to toss a hex at him under her breath. 

 

_ Calm now. This is it. _

 

Following Azura’s lead, she bowed before the king. “Your Highness, I am humbled in your presence. To think I would one day dance before you, it’s like a dream.”

 

The king elbowed Iago at this before nodding back to her. “It has been a pleasure. What may I call you, child?”

 

“Rhajat, Your Highness.”

 

“Rhajat, my dear, you made quite the impression tonight on my beloved daughter. Corrin, my precious girl, is rather sick and cannot venture out beyond the castle walls very often. It’s a terrible heartbreak to us all that she cannot even be at home with the family. But even so, I wish nothing but happiness for her and so I ask of you, would you consider offering your talents to Corrin, Crown Princess of Nohr? If the warmth of her smile tonight is a sign of how happy you can make her, I find that I can trust no one better with this matter.”

 

Glancing surreptitiously at Azura, but holding the king’s gaze, Rhajat bowed again. “Your Highness, I would be honored for the rest of my days to place myself in the service of your family.”

 

“I’m pleased to hear that. Leo, help this girl prepare then meet us at the stables.” 

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

“Azura! I hope you’ll find another way to surprise me next time I see you!” The king said as he turned to go. 

 

“It is my hope that I will think up just thing, Your Highness.”

 

He laughed, Azura and Rhajat both earning another icy look from Iago, and Xander giving them all a sympathetic smile before the group filed back out. This left them with only one royal- the Crown Prince, Leo.

 

Watching to ensure that the others have indeed left, Leo turned back to them and sighed. “I’m sorry for just barging in and rearranging your life like this. If you need to send home for your belongings, we can arrange for it.”

 

Rhajat, already liking him better than the king by far, shook her head. “I travel around a lot so the majority of my belongings are already with me. I might want to change into something...warmer, first?”

 

Leo laughed, his smile genuine. “Certainly. Can’t have my sister’s handmaiden freezing to death. I’ll find the girls and see what they’d like for you to wear and have them send it in. Is that alright?”

 

Uncertain about being gifted clothing upfront, Rhajat looked to Azura for an answer.

“I’m going to feel left out if you keep spoiling my friend like this,” she teased.

 

“Ah, well and here I was going to send Elise’s personal guard to bring it in. Shall I tell him to wait?”

 

To Rhajat’s surprise, Azura’s face went pink. “Ah. Well, that’s...thank you, Prince Leo.”

 

He chuckled at that and turned to go. “You take care, Azura. Don’t dance yourself into too many problems before we see you again.”

 

She smiled back. “Please keep an eye on Rhajat for me. She’ll hex you if you neglect her, so don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Leo looked back to her and raised an eyebrow. “A dancer that can do magic?”

 

Rhajat shrugged. “More like a magic user who can dance. My Mother....”

 

Azura spared her the worry, cutting into the conversation. “Oh that’s right, you’d know of her I’m sure. Her mother is the sorceress Nyx.”

 

“I didn’t know she had a daughter…”

 

“Yeah, well when you look older than your mother, they tend to not talk about you much.”

 

To her surprise, Leo holds out his hand. “It is my honor then to meet you, Rhajat, daughter of Nyx. Your mother gave me quite the difficult learning curve back when I was a boy.” 

 

Rhajat took his hand. “She always spoke highly of you, your highness.”

 

Leo laughed at that. “My sister has certainly chosen quite the girl, it seems. I have a feeling you’ll fit in with the rest of the royal attendants quite well. As uptight as Father and Iago might be, the rest of us prefer to do things slightly less formally.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Rhajat replied.  _ Fitting in? Well that would be a first… _

 

“Well then, gather whatever you need and I’ll send Arthur for you. Azura, make sure to help him to the stables. I’d rather not have to fly home with Elise fretting over his injuries again.”

 

Azura hid a laugh behind her hand. “Oh, yes. Of course.”

 

Leo waved over his shoulder and the moment he’s out the door, Rhajat rounded on Azura. 

 

“So...Arthur? Who’s that?”

 

Azura played innocent, but her pink cheeks betrayed her. “Oh, you’ll meet him soon enough. Better go get your things together!”

 

Shaking her head, Rhajat went down towards the changing rooms. 

 

_ Well, I can see why Azura’s more than up for befriending Nohrians. I suppose that having an inside connection like that comes in handy with her work, but her whole spiel about not letting emotions cloud your judgement from yesterday is sounding pretty bullshit right about now. _

 

* * *

 

There are three things Corrin was not remotely prepared for on meeting her new handmaiden. First...was the dress.

 

It was a long dark purple and black dress, Camilla’s choice, and being such it had a corset-laced top that left the girl’s shoulders bared. Which maybe wouldn’t have been so noticeable if Niles hadn’t practically cornered her as she waited with her sisters about the dancing girl and put far too many ideas in her head. Camilla finally shooed him away, but the damage had been done.

 

Now her mind was just sputtering out  _ put.something.on.her.  _ in a last ditch effort to spare her sanity. So she pulled out one of the capes she’d purchased earlier that evening and insisted someone give it to her so she didn’t get chilled. Problem one, solved.

 

The second problem, was getting near enough to formally introduce herself. Elise’s guard Arthur had been sent to escort them to where they’d gathered at the stables to load up for the flight home. Which meant that the moment he finally arrived with her in tow, all the other guards and attendants had to make sure they introduced themselves as well. As much as she loved the strange bunch that her siblings had as personal guards or attendants, sometimes they could be rather...overwhelming. 

 

Or maybe that was mostly Leo’s two, she corrected her assessment as she noticed Odin and Niles in the center of the bunch surrounding the girl. Although Xander’s attendant Lazlow wasn’t helping matters either. Thankfully, the moment Selena noticed the trio of men lingering, she promptly made a scene about it and chased them off, Beruka glaring at anyone who dared think otherwise. As usual, Camilla’s attendant and guard were able to put everyone else in line, Selena once again showing why she rebuffed the idea of being a  _ handmaiden _ and insisted on using the term attendant like the men did. 

 

So that just left the third problem. Actually talking to her and hoping that her first impression wasn’t terrible. Corrin always felt she was approachable and kind, but the lack of social interaction the majority of her life always made her momentarily wary about it. Not everyone was going to excuse her mistakes like Felica and Silas did, as Jakob was always kind enough to remind her. 

 

_ Father would just tell me it doesn’t matter what some servant thinks as long as they obey. But, I know that all of my siblings trust and care about their attendants as friends as well. This isn’t something I can just do in some detached formal way.  _

 

“If you’re planning a theatrical entrance, I could definitely generate some wind to make your cape flutter dramatically, Lady Corrin.”

 

She tries not to laugh at the thought. “Thanks Odin, but I’m trying to go for something a little more...normal.”

 

“Hmm. Normal...not my usual angle.”

 

She looked over at her brother’s attendant and leveled him with a look. 

 

“What? Surprised that the great Odin Dark isn’t able to pull off normal? It’s not that I can’t, it’s that I choose to live with passion instead!”

 

As always, talking with Odin was an adventure. 

 

“What’s she like? I mean, it’s probably not fair that I made my decision just on her dancing.”

 

“True. Although, Lord Leo did select me for similar skills and I’ve been nothing but wonderful.”

 

“Odin…”

 

“Right right. The girl. Though the crowd beckons to her, she seeks not its limelight. The darkness caresses her lovingly and she finds comfort in its arms. The spirits rustle as she passes, knowing that she too can call them back if she so desires. Such is your lady, Lady Corrin. I suspect you’ll find her most agreeable.”

 

And not about to try and decipher the usual strangeness Odin provided, Corrin offered him a smile and replied, “Thanks. I suppose I’ve just got to see for myself then.”

 

He bowed. “She shall suit you well, Lady Corrin.”

 

Corrin ran a hand up through her bangs, hoping that she looked somewhat decent. Her etiquette lessons with Jakob echoed in her mind.  _ It’s very important to make a good first impression. _

 

Her brain faltered as the girl looked up at her.

 

“Uh…” Corrin cleared her throat and glanced aside trying to compose her thoughts. “Hi. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten to talk to you sooner, things have been a little crazy. I’m Corrin.”

 

She offered a hand and a smile and hopes it’s good enough. 

 

Her eyes, still dark with eyeshadow, flicker down to her hand before rising back up to Corrin’s gaze and settling there comfortably. She stepped forward and took her hand.

 

“Rhajat. I’m honored to be in your service, Lady Corrin.”

 

_ Wow, she’s even prettier up close. _ Corrin’s brain supplied helpfully.  _ Ugh, get it together. It’s not like you’ve never met a girl before. Sheesh. She’s just...different from most. That’s all. _

 

She takes her hand and feels the rough bumps as she grasps it tight. It’s not like her own, callused from years wielding a sword, but more like Leo’s. It’s as if she can feel the magic pulsing in her veins, the scars left from spells gone awry. There’s not a single woman she knows with hands like this. It’s…enchanting. 

 

Impulsively, she pulls her forward into a hug, Rhajat going still in shock. 

 

“L-Lady Corrin.”

 

“Corrin,” she corrected, giving her a slight squeeze before pulling back. “I might not be able to get Jakob or Felicia to stop with the formalities, but at least I can keep you and Silas from slipping into it. Consider it one of the very few perks of being way up at the Northern Fortress away from the rest of the family.”

 

Rhajat blinked, obviously trying to figure out if this is a test or not. Finally, she inclined her chin up and said it. “Corrin?”

 

She’s rewarded with her happiest smile. “That’s better. Let’s go home, Rhajat. I have so much I want to talk about.”

 

Rhajat stepped closer and spoke so softly only she can hear it, “I’ll follow wherever you lead, Corrin.”

 

And something about the way her name rolls off her tongue makes Corrin want to hear it a million times more. 

 

“I’m glad to hear it.”

  
  



	2. (don't) be normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments/kudos! I'm glad to know someone out there is enjoying this :)

Rhajat was not a people-person. In fact, had she been asked hours ago if going to Nohr would be an issue, she would say no. Because, as she had assumed thanks to her mother, she’d never thought of Nohr as a people-person place.

 

Apparently, the royal household’s attendants, guards and hell- even some of the royals themselves, did not get this memo.

 

It had started with Arthur, who was all grand gestures, loud booming voice and bone crushing hugs. Azura had giggled behind her hand at most of it, so it was clearly the norm for the man. 

 

Rhajat supposed it was charming if you were into the hero-types, which Azura clearly seemed to be, but as for herself, it was a little much. And the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if the man’s abysmal luck might just be because her mother had gotten fed up and hexed him, trying to her best to knock his bluster down a peg or two.

 

It had, sadly, not worked.

 

But Rhajat decided she’d take Arthur and his do-good nature and booming laugh over some of the others any day. At least Arthur wasn’t brazenly flirting with her, like a certain attendant of Prince Xander’s. And compared to Prince Leo’s two nutcases, Rhajat was beginning to think that not only would she fit in with this freak show, but she might actually pass for normal comparatively.

 

Princess Elise’s handmaiden, though she definitely didn’t look the part, seemed normal enough outside the excess muscles. And Princess Camilla’s guard and attendant were at least able to drive the others off. 

 

Her biggest relief though was discovering that the one guard she’d be working with closest, Corrin’s personal guard, was probably one of the most normal ones there. Silas, though friendly and kind, was not over the top like the rest. And for the first time in her life, Rhajat was thrilled to be with the normal crowd.

 

But all her concerns about the three-ring circus that was the rest were promptly put aside when Corrin stepped forward to introduce herself. 

 

The girl she’d met only briefly years ago had grown into a beautiful woman, her ruby red eyes sparkling and her almost-silver light hair rippling down her back in gentle waves. She seemed a tad nervous, which Rhajat expected was probably because she so infrequently was allowed out, but it made her human somehow. She wasn’t just some princess up on a pedestal, but a flesh and blood human perhaps not that unlike Rhajat herself in crowds like this.

 

Silas had told her that you could ask for no one better to serve than Corrin. And it honestly seemed like he was telling the truth as she pushed aside formalities and insisted that she have no honorific before her name. 

 

She wasn’t Lady Corrin or Princess Corrin or Your Royal Highness. 

 

Just Corrin.

 

If the girl’s impulsive hug hadn’t already made Rhajat feel welcomed, this had tenfold.

 

The royal party finally got their belongings all in order, attendants and royalty alike all taking to a wyvern that was to carry them to the King’s summer villa, Macarath. 

 

To Rhajat’s surprise, it seemed customary for the attendant to ride with their prince or princess while the guard rode alongside. Silas had mumbled something about “just in case we’re attacked” but Rhajat’s mind was elsewhere.

 

Namely the fact she’d never ridden anything like this wyvern before in her life.

 

“It’s just like a horse, except with more scales and teeth,” Silas reassured her.

 

“Well let’s hope I don’t fall off and die on my first night on the job,” she’d replied with a shrug.

 

“Don’t worry, Corrin will take care of you.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Well that’s backwards.”

 

Silas laughed. “I like you already, Rhajat. No worries though, Corrin isn’t like the rest of the royalty out there. You’ll see.”

 

He helped her up onto the wyvern before going to fetch Corrin from where she was fussing over a large parcel of bound to the back of another wyvern. 

 

“Sorry, sorry! Had to make sure we didn’t lose any books.”

 

Rhajat cocked an eyebrow. “That’s  _ all  _ books?”

 

Corrin smiled up at her. “Yep. Well, okay and a little bit of it is clothing. And a sword.”

 

“Practical items,” Rhajat joked dryly.

 

Corrin laughed. “Oh of course, only the most practical for me.”

 

Silas shot Rhajat a wink at that and she almost called down to him to ask what for when he started to assist Corrin on climbing up behind her. 

 

Unlike Rhajat, Corrin was clearly used to riding on a wyvern. She’d hitched her skirt up to the side and knotted it before reaching forward around Rhajat. She bristled at the brief brush of her bare arms against her skin.

 

“Don’t worry, this guy’s a big softie,” Corrin said, stroking the wyvern’s neck. It nuzzled back into her touch and made a pleased rumbly growl.

 

Rhajat felt her expression soften into a smile. “Yeah, the scary ones are often nicer than you’d think.”

 

Corrin shifted, her arms falling slack and dropping lower to Rhajat’s waist. “Still, I’d best hold on if you’re not used to flying.”

 

Rhajat was certain she shivered at this, and definitely not from the cold.

 

“I-If you think that’s best. I’ve not flown that often…” She trailed off, knowing that mentioning a pegasus or kinshi might suggest ties to Hoshido. “Mostly just ridden horses, which are a  _ tad _ different in terms of height off the ground.”

 

Corrin laughed at that and Rhajat could feel it through where her arms held around her, the sensation making butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

 

“Just a teeny tiny bit,” she remarked and the smile was evident in her voice.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence at that, waiting as the last two wyverns got their riders settled. It was strange, feeling so at ease with someone she’d just met. But something about Corrin made Rhajat feel like she’d found a kindred spirit, someone who knew what it was like to be shut off from the world and talked about in whispers.

 

“We’re ready to go,” a voice called out from further away in the stables. 

 

Corrin gave Rhajat a reassuring pat on her hip before she gripped it a slight bit tighter. “Hang on, take-off’s the trickiest.”

 

The beast lurched into the air with its brethren, and Rhajat closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of Corrin’s hands at her sides.

 

“Trust me, it’ll be okay.”

 

Rhajat took a deep breath. “I trust you, Corrin.”

 

* * *

  
  


Palace Macarath was a foreign place to Corrin.

 

She’d been there, maybe two? Three times perhaps? Mostly when she was far younger. She remembered a few places, but most of her memory of it was fuzzy at best.

 

So, as reluctant as she was to part with her, Rhajat had gone off with Camilla, who had offered to show her around. Corrin wanted to go as well, but she also wanted to gather what information she could from everyone else about her new handmaiden. Niles had, amidst his usual innuendo and saucy comments, let slip that Leo had known Rhajat’s mother. So Corrin knew before she was shunted off to the remote Northern Fortress again, she had to find out what, if anything, Leo knew.

 

She’d managed to track him down to his room, where his guard and attendant were hanging around doing whatever it was they did for Leo. At the moment, this consisted of Odin rambling on at length about who knew what while Niles threw in his commentary. 

 

“Uh Leo?” she’d asked, not expecting such a crowd when she’d cracked open his bedroom door. 

 

“Corrin, what’s up?”

 

She rubbed the back of her head. “Just wanted to talk, that’s all.”

 

She shot a look over to the two and Leo took the hint. “All right you two, go make yourselves useful elsewhere. And no, that doesn’t mean eavesdrop from the door.”

 

Niles put a hand over his heart in mock scandal. “As if I would ever stoop to such things.”

 

Odin gave Corrin a bow. “Lady Corrin, the stars are aligning for you today. May your night be filled with magic.”

 

“Uh...thanks?” She was never quite certain how to react to Odin’s strange remarks, but she knew he meant well.

 

Leo gave the two a stern look and shooed them with a hand. Much to Corrin’s relief, they finally departed leaving her alone with her brother. She plopped down on the bed next to him.

 

“Hey, I just wanted to talk. You know, before I have to go  _ home _ .”

 

Leo offered a smile. “You never need a reason to ask for my ear, Corrin.”

 

She fidgeted with her hands. “So uh, not sure how accurate the information since Niles mentioned it…”

 

“Well, that could certainly be a wild variety of untruths, but what was it?”

 

Corrin chuckled. “He mentioned you knew Rhajat’s mom? Is that true?”

 

Leo sighed. “I’m surprised Niles actually said something correct and not profane. He’s been particularly snarky as of late.”

 

He ran a hand up through his bangs and Corrin once again wondered why her brother put up with such odd attendants. 

 

“But yes, I did. She’s the great sorceress Nyx. I’m sure you’ve even heard of her.”

 

Corrin nodded. “Wow, yeah. She was called in to help teach you magic when you refused to be trained by Iago. Even at the Northern Fortress we heard about all that drama.”

 

Leo nodded. “She’s mostly been in the shadows for the last two decades, probably because she had a daughter no one knew about until now. Plus, well...with that curse…”

 

“A curse?”

 

“Yes, it’s been spoken of amongst all the magic users of Nohr. A tale of hubris if you will. They say that Nyx took her magic into darker realms than you should and that the heavens punished her for it.”

 

Corrin’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

 

Leo shrugged. “Well, that’s the melodramatic version. All I know is that something happened to cause her not to age anymore. Even when she trained me she looked no older than Elise does now. It couldn’t have led to an easy life for her, or well, her daughter either. Most likely why she’s been scarce ever since- the world had turned its back on her.”

 

Corrin sighed, her hand fisting in her skirt fabric. “I can’t even imagine.”

 

Leo reached out and placed a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “Though I do know that despite being raised away from the world, there’s this wonderful sister of mine who has turned out quite swell.”

 

She elbowed him and tried to bite down a grin. “Oh hush. I worry about people, okay? So when Niles mentioned you knew something, well...”

 

“As always, you always worry about everyone else more than yourself, Corrin.”

 

She looked sheepish at the remark. “I worry about myself too. Sometimes…”

 

“You should worry about yourself more. You’re still not sleeping well, are you?”

 

Corrin blinked, not sure how Leo always seemed to notice stuff like that about her without her saying a thing. She dropped her head. “I didn’t want to bother you with it. We get to see each other so little…”

 

“Yes, I know. You’d rather let Camilla and Elise talk for hours than speak up once about your own health. I can see it in your eyes, you’re exhausted.”

 

She sighed heavily. “It’s just those weird dreams I told you about last time we saw each other. They’re getting worse.”

 

Leo frowned. “How often?”

 

“Now about once a week? Then there’s usually once a month that it gets really bad. Silas woke me up from the last one and said I’d been screaming. He’d thought I was being attacked.”

 

“Corrin…”

 

“I’m probably just reading too many spooky books before bed or eating something funny. You know Felicia still isn’t the world’s best cook…”

 

“Corrin, I don’t think that’s it.”

 

She looked up at him, her eyes lost. “F-Father said it’s just my illness, you know? Said to take the medicine he gave me. And it helps, a little. But not always.”

 

Leo reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Corrin, listen. I’m going to talk to Xander about this. No, don’t give me that look. I know Father says that medicine will help you, but let us do what we can as well, okay? Elise has been studying with the apothecary at the palace too. We might not be able to cure you, but we can at least do all we can to help you.”

 

Corrin sighed, but she felt a weight off her shoulders. “Thanks, Leo. You’re all too good to me.”

 

“That reminds me, I sent you a special gift. It should have arrived at your place by the time you get there.”

 

Her eyes lit up. “Oh? What is it?”

 

Leo chuckled. “It’s a surprise.” Her expression fell, so he clarified. “I didn’t want Iago to tamper with it.”

 

Corrin quirked an eyebrow at that. Her brother had never been on good terms with Iago, but he’d gotten extra precautionary as of late. When she’d asked about it, he’d simply said that he’d been acting extra smug and that was never a good thing. 

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

Leo leveled her a look. “You leave the worrying to the rest of us and take care of yourself. Plus you’ve got a new handmaiden to worry about, or has she pulled a Selena rebuffed the term?”

 

“I haven’t asked. Though I get the impression it doesn’t bother her. She seems...nice.”

 

Leo stood up and walked over to his bundle of things, pulling out a small vial filled with turquoise liquid. “She’s got an amazing magical capacity, though I suppose given her mother I shouldn’t be surprised. Have her use this if your dreams get out of hand again. She should know what it is, it’s the only liquid this exact shade in color..”

 

Corrin reached out and delicately took the vial from him. “What is it?”

 

Leo poked her on the nose. “A secret. What Iago doesn’t know about can’t piss him off.”

 

She frowned, putting the vial in a small pouch hung about her waist. “So you’re giving me this secret vial of something and sending me something mysterious. Is there anything you  _ can _ tell me?”

 

“Don’t upset your new handmaiden, I have a feeling she could cast a pretty nasty curse if she set her mind to it.”

 

Corrin looked at him, clearly trying to tell if he was joking or not. “Really?”

 

“Really. But she seems to like you, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

And it spoke a lot of their relationship that Corrin knew he was both telling the truth and sort of messing with her. Leo was like that, unable to be as serious as Xander could manage, with a little dash of mischief always lurking behind his comments. Maybe that’s why Odin and Niles seemed to work for him so well. Silly boys.

 

“Okay. Thanks Leo. Make sure you come see me off tomorrow morning, okay?”

 

“As if I’d miss it.”

 

Corrin walked to the door, pausing to smirk back at him. “Well this time make sure your collar isn’t on backwards.”

 

She closed the door before Leo could respond, the muffled sounds of him grumbling about her still making fun of him for his one-time mishap behind her. 

 

Leo wasn’t the only one in the family that could be a bit of a brat sometimes.

 

* * *

 

Princess Camilla carried herself like a queen. 

 

It might be odd to describe it to someone else, but Rhajat found she really had no other way to put it. The eldest princess of Nohr oozed such confidence and charisma that she could have easily been sitting in a throne draped in jewels to complete the look.

 

Her guard was quietly trailing them as they went through the palace, while her attendant -  _ not handmaiden don’t you dare call me that- _ Selena, complained about all the little matters Camilla didn’t mention.

 

It was definitely not how Rhajat was expecting to be shown around. 

 

“All right darling, just pop into my room with me for just a sec. I have one more important matter to discuss with you.”

 

Rhajat blinked, looking at the two other girls. Selena just yawned and Beruka seemed asleep standing so still against the wall behind them.

 

“If you wish, Lady Camilla.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

The room they entered lived up to the queenly image Camilla presented, the canopy bed draped in silks in luscious purples and jet black accents. It had, unlike Corrin’s room, clearly been visited and used far more often. 

 

Camilla gestured to a lavish cushioned chair and waited for Rhajat to settle herself before she sat across from her in the plush armchair.

 

“Rhajat, my dear. I’m certain any of the other attendants at my darling Corrin’s place will fill you in on all the day to day drivel. What I want to talk about, is how you  _ personally _ will be taking care of my beloved sister.”

 

Rhajat gulped, Camilla’s eyes piercing with tenacity. 

 

“You see, we all love our dear Corrin so much but sadly cannot be there to dote on her every moment. This is why, I’m hoping you can do some of that for us.”

 

“Me?” she managed, not quite sure she was following.

 

“Of course. You’re a  _ handmaiden _ \- oh Selena don’t scoff- it is your duty to attend to whatever Corrin needs of you. Problem is, dearest Corrin is a little too selfless to ask for what she really  _ needs _ .”

 

_ Ah so that’s it.  _ Rhajat thought to herself.  _ Big sister is here to make sure I treat her baby sister right. Okay then. This should be simple stuff. _

 

“Like I adore to have Corrin rest her head in my lap like we did when she was a little girl, but she tries to act like she hates it. Thing is, she always falls asleep like a happy little kitten. Never fails.” Camilla winked. “So tip number one, if my poor sister cannot seem to sleep, let her place her head in your lap and stroke her hair gently until she sleeps.”

 

Rhajat was certain her cheeks had to have burned scarlet, especially given Camilla’s look at her. 

 

“You might have to be a little pushy, but I promise you, dear Corrin is so starved for affection. She tries to act prideful, but I can tell. Big sisters always can tell.”

 

Rhajat glanced to Selena and Beruka to see if they seemed as bewildered by this conversation as she was. But neither of them seemed to find it strange at all, Beruka quietly polishing a dagger and Selena brushing her hair in front of the large mirror against the wall.

 

“So...you want me to...do what, exactly?”

 

Camilla leaned in, her voice lowered. “Don’t be afraid to put your hands on your maiden, dearie. Give a massage, wash her back, hold her if she’s having a bad dream. Give her all the love we can’t be there to give her, okay? The poor darling lost her mother and now can’t even have her sisters there for her. But now...now she has you, Rhajat. So please, love Corrin for me, won’t you?”

 

And if she didn’t already think she was blushing to her ears, Rhajat knew she had to be now. 

 

“Don’t scare her, Lady Camilla.”

 

And perhaps it was the startling fact that Beruka had actually talked that kept Rhajat’s heart from racing  _ too much. _

 

Camilla laughed, and it was warm and smothering. 

 

“Oh Beruka, don’t worry. I’m certain Rhajat understands me quite well. Don’t you?”

 

Rhajat bowed her head. “I’ll do my best, Lady Camilla, to make sure Corrin is happy.”

 

“Good.” Camilla stood at that, reaching over to place a hand on Rhajat’s shoulder. She waited until Rhajat looked up before smiling. “I don’t generally trust my Corrin to just anyone, but she really seemed to be taken with you. And well, as much as I’d love to keep her all to myself, Corrin’s happiness comes first and foremost. Don’t fail me, Rhajat. Consider this a personal order from the Crown Princess of Nohr- under no circumstances are you to betray, harm in body or heart, Corrin. Is that understood? ”

 

She might as well have been holding a giant axe, her words carried such weight and gravity. 

 

“Yes, Lady Camilla.”

 

“Wonderful. Selena, Beruka- let’s find this girl some new clothing. There’s absolutely nowhere decent to shop near the Northern Fortress and dear Corrin can’t have her looking shabby.”

 

And honestly still a bit shellshocked from the conversation, Rhajat allowed herself to be led from the room by the trio of women who were chattering as if everything had been perfectly normal. 

 

Rhajat sighed. This was not remotely what she signed up for.

 

* * *

 

Corrin hadn’t gone far from Leo’s room when she heard a familiar voice calling her name and saw a blur of blonde pigtails going past as said person rushed forward to hug her.

 

“Corrin!”

 

“Elise, hi!”

 

It seemed her youngest sister could never hug her enough. It broke Corrin’s heart a little each time she had to tell Elise goodbye, the girl was just too kind.

 

“Corrin, I hope you’re doing well.”

 

Looking up, she noticed Elise hadn’t been walking alone. “Oh Xander!”

 

“Yep! He’s been chatting with me about all kinds of stuff!” Elise remarked, finally stepping back yet still reluctant to release her grip on Corrin’s hand. 

 

Corrin looked to her eldest brother. “Stuff, eh?”

 

Xander’s expression softened. “Someone needed to make plans immediately for when we could visit you next. So we’ve made some arrangements with Father.”

 

“It’ll still be too long,” Elise pouted.

 

Corrin looked expectantly between the two. “And? When is it?”

 

Xander smiled. “He said we could all come visit you on your birthday.”

 

“Oh, that’s what? About a month?” She tried not to sound too disappointed.

 

“Although,” Xander looked to Elise, “I didn’t yet tell Elise about our little trip planned before then.”

 

Both of the sisters brightened at the words. “A trip?”

 

He chuckled. “If Father’s going to start focusing on your eligibility as a political pawn like the rest of us, then perhaps we’ll just have to take advantage of that.”

 

Corrin blinked. “What do you mean?”

 

“In order to ‘prepare you for your future and show you the way these things should be handled’ I’ve managed to convince him that you should join us the next time we visit Hoshido. Iago about had a fit, but Father couldn’t really turn down my logic that it was time you were a part of it.”

 

“Hoshido? With Camilla and the Prince?”

 

Xander repressed a smirk. “Oh, you’ll see, little princess. There’s much more to our alliance there than I believe you, or well, Father knows.”

 

Elise crossed her arms. “Aww, but I don’t get to go? No fair!”

 

“No worries, this time I’ve made it a family meeting for all of us siblings and all of theirs. I figured it would suit our intents best.”

 

Corrin stepped closer to her brother. “What aren’t you telling me, Xander?”

 

But like Leo, he wouldn’t cave. “You’ll find out. Now is not the time or place for it.”

 

Elise, on the other hand, wasn’t fussed with the details. “Yay! A trip with Corrin! I’m so excited!”

 

Corrin let herself get wrapped in another hug before Elise turned to hug Xander as well. 

 

“Well, can you at least tell me when it is?”

 

“Once the date is arranged with the royal family of Hoshido, I will let you know.”

 

Corrin shook her head. “You’re as helpful as Leo.”

 

“Oh, is that why you’re over in this part of the Palace? And here I figured you’d come to find your handmaiden and relieve her from Camilla’s clutches.”

 

She looked perplexed at the remark. “Should I be worried about this? Camilla told me it’d be fine.”

 

Xander chuckled. “Yes, but I have a feeling your handmaiden is no more a fan of the fancy gowns they’re trying to pass off on her than Beruka was. You might need to make an intervention.”

 

Elise nodded. “Yeah, Xander’s right. I told her that Rhajat might want something simple like Effie has, but you know how Camilla can be about clothing. She loves to spoil all the women she can.”

 

Corrin gave Xander a brief hug before turning and wrapping Elise in an embrace. “Okay, I’ll be off then. You two come see me off in the morning, all right?”

 

“Of course, silly!” Elise chirped back.

 

Xander, perceptive as always, gave Corrin’s shoulder a squeeze. “We will. But right now why don’t you take Elise with you? It sounds like I need to talk to Leo about some things.”

 

Corrin opened her mouth to protest, but Elise had already began to lead her away. 

 

“Come on, we gotta stop them before they smother her! To the rescue!”

 

And as much as she wanted to worry, about what Leo said, about what Xander said, Corrin found she couldn’t keep from smiling and laughing with Elise at her side.

 

“You’ve been around Arthur too much, Elise,” she laughed.

 

“Like that could ever be a bad thing,” she teased back, sticking out her tongue. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

 

And worries left behind, Corrin rushed down the hallway with her sister.

 

* * *

 

Rhajat had gone from thinking Nohr clothing was nice, to wondering why nothing was remotely practical. 

 

Camilla and Selena had dug into a storage of clothing they’d acquired, fussing about as they tried to find something “suitable” for Rhajat. Apparently, a good portion of these frivolous and ridiculous outfits were things they’d gotten for Beruka that she’d promptly shunned.

 

Rhajat was trying to figure out the polite way to do the same.

 

_ What I wouldn’t do for my sashinuki and kariginu right now? _ She mused to herself, thinking of her pants that closed at the ankles, keeping her warm; and the large sleeves of the kariginu that she could wrap around herself if a night was too chilly. Azura had sent her with some simple kirtle dresses and a higher neck smock, which at least the wool of those was warm. 

 

And it’s not that the clothing they gave her wasn’t warm, it’s that there was so many layers yet somehow the expanse of skin from her throat to her shoulders was bared in every single one.

 

“Don’t you have anything that covers my neck?” she’d asked, as politely as she could manage. 

 

They’d given her something- a partlet?- that did indeed cover it. But, much to Rhajat’s chagrin,it was made of the sheerest of fabrics. And, even more disconcerting, it opened to show off her cleavage that the stiff front of the gown was already pushing up into the open.

 

_ Ruffles around my neck and my chest hanging out. How is this in any way practical wear? Nohrians are weird. _

 

They’d been trying to decide which of the foreparts and sleeves would match the deep plum gown best when, to Rhajat’s relief, she heard Corrin’s voice.

 

“She’s not a doll, you know that?”

 

She sounded...amused? But definitely not surprised. This must be par for course with her sister.

 

Camilla just smirked. “Aha, there’s my darling Corrin!” 

 

She practically smothered the smaller girl in her hug. The youngest princess, Elise, stood to the side looking equally amused.

 

“How are you doing? Sleeping all right? Keeping warm? I’ve got some nice fur sleeves that I could do without.”

 

Corrin shook her head. “As always, Camilla, you spoil me.”

 

“Lady Camilla, how about this one?” Selena called over.

 

She turned to look and tutted. “No no, can’t do that. It would clash with Corrin’s best gown.”

 

Corrin rolled her eyes, then gave Rhajat a small smile and a shrug. 

 

“Camilla…” Corrin began, slowly wiggling herself out of her sister’s grasp. “I thought you were showing her around.”

 

“I was, darling. But now I’ve realized that she’s going to need something nice to complement your gowns. And here we are!”

 

Corrin shook her head. “It’s not like I ever get to leave my place and wear anything that fancy, so don’t worry about it.”

 

“But Corrin, what about the trip?” Elise piped up. 

 

“Oho, what’s this? Did Xander manage to get Father to cave?”

 

Elise nodded excitedly. “Yep! We’re all going to go with you the next time you visit Hoshido!”

 

Rhajat was certain her heart stopped at the country’s name. They were  _ all _ going? Oh, well Azura certainly needed to hear about this. She tried her best to ignore Selena grumbling to herself and Beruka’s soft voice chiding her for it. 

 

Corrin was just about out of Camilla’s arms when, overcome with excitement, she pulled her back into another hug.

 

“Oh Corrin, I’m so happy! We’ll have to get you the best gown of all!”

 

“Hey, I want a nice gown too!” Elise pouted.

 

Camilla chuckled. “Of course, of course. I’ll talk to Forrest and have him make us up something wonderful.”

 

Rhajat’s questioning look must have caught Corrin’s eye, because she stepped free of Camilla’s hug and clarified. “There’s this wonderful boy, well he’s only a bit younger than me, but he’s so talented Rhajat! Leo found him orphaned and immediately secured a place for him at the palace. Almost all our fanciest clothing is made by him.”

 

She nodded, honestly not sure what to say. Corrin took the silence as cause for worry though.

 

“Is everything okay? Camilla’s not been smothering you too much, has she?”

 

Corrin’s hand gently pressed against her shoulder, the warmth of it seeping through the sheer fabric there and feeling as if it was pressing directly to her skin. She started, her eyes darting down for a second before looking up at Corrin.

 

“I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed.”

 

To Rhajat’s relief, Corrin’s expression became understanding. “Well, how about we leave them to figure out whatever they want to send with us and you help me get ready for bed, hmm?”

 

She wanted to say  _ thank you _ but knew she couldn’t. Not now. So she settled for, “If that’s what you’d like.”

 

Corrin reached down and took Rhajat’s hand, giving it a warm squeeze. “Please?”

 

Rhajat looked over at Camilla, not wanting to upset her by departing. 

 

“Go on dear, you both need to get yourselves better acquainted after all and I’ve been keeping you all to myself.”

 

Corrin smiled, letting go of Rhajat’s hand to go and give both her sisters a quick hug before returning to her side.

 

Just having her near seemed to calm her, and Rhajat pointedly didn’t think about that any more than she had to. So they said their goodbyes and left the room, slowly winding their way back through the palace to where Corrin’s room was located.

 

“Sorry. I sometimes forget how overbearing Camilla can be.”

 

Rhajat blinked, not expecting to hear Corrin talk let alone apologize.

 

“She means well,” Rhajat said, knowing that Camilla clearly did. “I’m just not quite used to it.”

 

Corrin came to a stop, pausing and waiting until Rhajat stopped as well to face her. 

 

“So...I may have asked Leo about your mom. I didn’t feel right asking you but Niles said he knew her and so…”

 

Rhajat felt her mouth go dry. “My mother?”

 

Corrin rubbed the back of her head. “I’m not all that good with bringing up tough subjects with people. Xander says it’s because I can’t stand seeing anyone upset, but I think it’s also that I just don’t want to burden anyone. I get to talk to some people I care about so little that I don’t want to bother them with depressing things in the little time we have together.”

 

She dug the toe of her shoe into the carpet. Rhajat wanted so much to tell her to stay out of her business, but at the same time, she found she didn’t have it in her to say that to Corrin.

 

“I would have told you if you’d asked,” she managed, hoping her voice sounded calm enough.

 

Corrin darted her head up, her eyes bright. “I know. I’m sorry I just... “ she laughed nervously, “I’m not that good, you know, at talking to people.”

 

“Neither am I. But here we are. Talking. Like two normal girls.”

 

She wasn’t expecting Corrin to understand the cynical undercurrent to her words. The unsaid words in between.  _ Neither I am. (Honestly, most people avoid talking to me.) But here we are- just you and me, no one else really- talking. If you didn’t know better you’d think we were just two normal girls. Even though we aren’t. Not at all. _

 

But more than that, she didn’t expect Corrin’s reaction. 

 

Her face scrunched up, as if she had been on the verge of tears, as she stammered out a choked reply, “Yeah. Two normal girls. That’s us.”

 

And maybe it was all those things Camilla had told her. Maybe it was just the fact that Corrin looked like she could use a hug right now. But before Rhajat could realize what she was doing, her body had moved of its own accord to wrap Corrin in a hug.

 

“You know, being normal is overrated anyways,” Rhajat murmured against her hair, honestly unsure if she was talking to Corrin or herself.

 

Corrin laughed, small and still somewhat tearful. 

 

And unsure what else to do, Rhajat reached down and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze like she had done earlier. “Hey. Let’s go to bed, okay?”

 

Corrin nodded and let herself be led the rest of the way back to the room. Reluctantly, Rhajat let her hand go so she could ready herself for bed.

 

Rhajat went to the small attached room that was to be hers, its simple cot and small size making the closet from earlier seem gigantic. Unsure what order anything went on or off when it came to Nohrian clothing, she managed most of it until it came to the kirtle, which was laced down her back. 

 

“Rhajat? You almost done?” Corrin’s voice called.

 

“Yeah. Just...trying to figure this thing out.”

 

To her surprise, Corrin didn’t laugh. “Oh, you need help?”

 

Rhajat realized that within that moment Corrin had moved to her door, her voice just outside of it.

 

“I think it’s laced? In the back?”

 

“I’m coming in.”

 

Before Rhajat could protest, the door opened and Corrin, wearing only a long white nightgown, came rushing in it. Her hands had already started to unlace the kirtle before Rhajat could find her words.

 

“You- I’m supposed to be helping you, you know?”

 

Corrin gave the laces a few more tugs before starting to pull the kirtle off over her head. “It’s fine, you’re not used to all the stupid laces on these things.”

 

Rhajat had to chuckle at that. Well, at least someone else thought they were ridiculous. 

 

With the kirtle off, it left Rhajat in the smock underneath it. She shivered as the warmth of the kirtle left her skin. 

 

“Do you need a nightgown? I’ve got an extra one that should fit you. We’re not that different.”

 

And although Rhajat knew she meant their heights and builds, she still felt the little leap of her heart at the words. She tried to act as calm as possible.

 

“Some handmaiden I am. Can’t even get my clothes off and I don’t even have a nightgown.”

 

Corrin shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Even I think all this formality is silly. So right now you just worry about two things, okay?”

 

She waited until Rhajat nodded. 

 

“First, if you don’t know something, ask me for help. There’s going to be a lot of stuff I don’t know either, so don’t feel bad. I’m still lost when it comes to some of the fancy pieces that go on court gowns. Second, don’t feel like you need to be some perfect attendant that’s all ‘yes ma’am’ this and ‘of course, milady’ that. Just be yourself. I want you to think of yourself as my friend first and foremost, okay?”

 

Rhajat knew she had to be staring. This was just...the exact opposite of everything they’d told her to expect from a Nohrian.  _ They’re strict. They’re all about rank and knowing your place. Don’t try to make friends with them, they just think of you as a servant. _

 

But, well...Corrin wasn’t normal. For a royal or for a teenage girl. Her isolated life had made her something far far different than that. Being from Nohr didn’t matter, not one bit. Corrin was Corrin.

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

Corrin nodded, firmly. “Yes. More than anything.”

 

Rhajat felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth and she let it grow. “Okay. Corrin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

And maybe it was wishful thinking that made Corrin sound so breathless and eager.

 

“I think I might need a nightgown.”

 

Corrin laughed. “Okay. Anything else?”

 

Rhajat shook her head. “No. You?”

 

She paused then her face lit up with an idea. “Once we get you into that warmer nightgown, I want you to sit with me in bed and tell me all about yourself.”

 

“What?” she stammered. 

 

“I want to hear about you from you, is that okay?”

 

Rhajat knew she had to be smiling now. “Yeah. But only if you tell me all about yourself too.”

 

Corrin once again reached over and took her hand, giving it that now familiar little squeeze. “Deal.”

 

And feeling much warmer already, Rhajat let Corrin lead her back into the main bedroom. 


	3. (don't) lose sleep over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so sorry for the big delay between chapters. I was struggling a bit with this and finally got it to go where I wanted it to. Thank you all for the kudos/comments! I'm so glad to know people are enjoying it so far!

It was pitch black in the room. 

 

Normally, Rhajat would be comfortable in the darkness but this time, something was off. She laid as still as possible on her cot, trying to awaken enough to decide what was unsettling her. 

 

Her eyes drifted in the direction of the door to Corrin’s room and immediately her heart leapt into her throat. 

 

Something  _ was _ wrong.

 

She started to cast a spell to give her light, but she remembered her mother’s words.  _ Remember, never reveal your magical power unless absolutely necessary. It is your secret that can turn the tide of battle if you use it only when the time is right. _

 

Fingers fumbled on the table beside her until she came across a match and candlestick. She struck the match against the table, her heart still racing as she brought the candle to life.

 

Now able to see the door, she narrowed her gaze, hoping she could identify the source of her unsettling feeling.

 

She couldn’t hear anything, no footsteps or brushes of clothing as someone moved. But yet, she sensed that there was something in that room that shouldn’t be there.

 

Her magic thrummed in her blood, and she knew that whatever it was, it was reacting with her magic. That was never a good thing.

 

_ Well, ghosts are out. I’ve been around those before and they didn’t make me feel like this. This is more… _

 

She tried to pinpoint another time she’d felt this reaction, knowing that she had at some time during her adventures with her mother. But for some reason, the memory wouldn’t come back to her.

 

Creeping closer to the door, she placed a hand on the handle and waited with baited breath. Through the metal of the handle she felt it, the distinct hum of magic in the air that was not her own. She threw the door open.

 

“Corrin?” She tried to play it calm, her eyes darting around to try and find the culprit. 

 

Corrin laid on her side, but her breathing was definitely ragged and beads of sweat were on her forehead. Almost like she was exhausted or winded, but from what? She was sleeping...

 

Rhajat held her candle higher, the darkness of the room seeming to be darker than it should be. Something in the air above Corrin seemed to catch her attention. It wasn’t that she could see anything, but there was something….hovering there. A magic signature indicating some sort of presence.

 

Oh how she wanted to cast a hex at it and see what happened...

 

But, with Corrin clearly distressed, she knew she had to hold back. She clutched the candle tighter and slowly moved closer to Corrin’s side.

 

“Corrin, can you hear me?”

 

There was the slightest shift in the air, a glint of something like the refraction off of water, and with that the presence moved. It began to descend towards Corrin, but Rhajat wouldn’t allow it. She darted hastily, her candle almost snuffed out with how fast she moved, and defiantly stood beside Corrin glaring up.

 

_ Try me. _

 

It flickered again, this time in the deepest of reds barely visible in the darkness and suddenly, it was gone. Rhajat felt the weight of it in the room evaporate, and she finally dared to glance away from where it had been.

 

Corrin seemed to have eased, her breathing calmer and her posture less tense. She was okay.

 

And with that knowledge, Rhajat knew immediately that she had to try and do something. She wracked her brain, coming up with only a few solutions or answers. They’d have to do.

 

She blew out the candle and left it on Corrin’s bedside table, her finger carving a quick mark into the melted wax.  _ Protect her _ . She intoned as she set the charm. Hopefully nothing would come to activate it.

 

And before she could talk herself out of it, she turned and ran from the room, hoping that her previous tour of the castle would be enough to get her to where she needed to go.

 

* * *

 

Leo supposed he should be used to his attendant waking him up in the middle of the night.

 

It wasn’t that Odin was bad at his job, but perhaps he was too good at it for Leo’s sleep to remain undisturbed. And Odin, and subsequently Niles, often got into far too much trouble overnight.

 

“Yes, what is it?” He murmured as his door cracked open and cast a ray of light upon his face.

 

“Lord Leo?”

 

Strange, it was Niles not Odin who was here.

 

“I’m awake, what’s going on it?”

 

The door creaked open and two other figures came into view. Of course, there was Odin, but… the third was unexpected.

 

“Come in, quickly. Shut the door before we wake up someone we shouldn’t.”

 

They did as instructed and Leo waved a hand in the direction of the candles in the room, each of them sparking to life. Sure enough, his eyesight had not been wrong in its assessment. The third person, and based on the expression both Odin and Niles had, the source of the disturbance, was none other than Corrin’s new handmaiden.

 

“Rhajat?” he sat up in bed, his nerves already flaring to unease. If this girl was anything like her mother, she would not rush to wake him up for a ruse. “Is Corrin okay?”

 

The girl looked torn between worry and anger, and Leo could feel the ebb and flow of her magic humming under her presence. Something had set her on edge to the point she was magically about to lash out.

 

“I’m not sure. Please,” she bowed her head, her long bangs hiding her face, “I have good reason to believe something was in our room and it wasn’t your magic or anyone else’s I recognized.”

 

Leo’s eyes went wide. He gestured to a nearby chair. “Sit, Odin get her something to drink. Tea for her nerves. Niles, a blanket please.”

 

They both murmured in reply and hastily followed orders. If anything, their unease worried Leo all the more.

 

Rhajat slowly sat down, her body barely holding back its trembling. “There was a presence. Non-material, made no sound. It was as dark as the room aside from two moments. First, it glinted- like when you walk by a mirror and get the slightest refraction off of it. Then it moved.” She took a breath to steady her words. “It tried to go for Corrin.”

 

Behind her, Odin’s hand clattered the teacup to the saucer. Leo frowned. Even he could sense something wrong and wasn’t his usual self. 

 

“I take it you stopped it?” 

 

“I moved beside her and...well, stared it down? I don’t even know, I was about to hex it but I didn’t want it to hurt her.” She wrung her hands together. “Then it flickered red. Deep blood red. And then...poof. Gone. I waited a few seconds to make sure, but then I came right here. I didn’t….know what else to do.”

 

Leo paused to digest that information, gesturing to Odin to hand over the tea while he’d paused in thought.

 

“And Silas?”

 

Rhajat looked up at that, her eyes still wide. “I had him step inside the door until I came back. I hope that’s alright…”

 

Leo reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. “Thank you, Rhajat. I have a feeling you’ve done something far braver than you realize.”

 

She was perplexed by his words, so he quickly clarified. 

 

“I’ve suspected there’s something going on with Corrin for awhile, but no one at the Northern Fortress has any magical sensitivity. And I can’t very well protect her from something I know nothing about.” He stood up from his bed at that, going to a pile of magical tomes nearby. “You said you didn’t recognize the magical signature?”

 

Rhajat was calming down, her eyes growing sharper as she sipped the tea. “It wasn’t yours. Or Odin’s. Or Princess Elise’s.” She frowned over the lip of the teacup. “I don’t think it was Iago’s either.”

 

Leo knew he must look surprised at that, because he earned an understanding look from her.

 

“Yeah, he was my first thought too.”

 

He frowned. Still, it was better than knowing nothing.

 

“As you can see, Lord Leo, it is why when we heard of her most urgent request to speak with you that we obliged,” Odin said, stepping forward. “This malevolent entity, this despicable darkness, this creeping creature must be stopped!”

 

“Odin.” His attendant’s face froze, as if expecting a reprimand. But Leo just shook his head. “I’m going to guess that you couldn’t sense anything amiss when she arrived to you?”

 

“No, Lord Leo. Otherwise I would have thrown myself into the fray after it!”

 

“Niles, anything seem off to you?”

 

While the former outlaw might not have magic prowess, he often made up for it in just pure intuition. 

 

“Only when I sensed Rhajat coming down the hallway. Lovely ladies generally don’t come running to me like that, if you know what I mean.”

 

He had to resist the urge to chuck the tome in his hand at him. Leave it to Niles to crack the first joke.

 

“Rhajat?”

 

She sat up at her name, looking to him.

 

“If anyone asks in the morning, you have fallen victim to a prank from Niles and Odin.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“But we didn’t do anything!”

 

“I’m sure your reputations will survive, but if the source of this problem is amongst the household then we cannot risk them knowing we know. So. Rhajat, you came here tonight under the pretense of a prank. I then brought you all in here to sort matters out.”

 

“What about Silas?” Rhajat asked.

 

“Tell him to keep equally vague about what happened. I’ve already spoken to him in the past about being aware of strange happenings around my sister, so he will understand the need for secrecy.”

 

She nodded. “Okay.”

 

Leo sorted through his belongings, finally finding the small teardrop shaped vial he sought out. He turned, selecting potion bottles and ingredients from where they rested atop his dresser. Slowly he mixed and prepared, finally pouring a small amount of liquid into the vial. 

 

“So we aren’t staying silent on the magical front, I take it?” Rhajat quipped. 

 

“While I doubt it’ll try again tonight, I’d like to gather information from it in the future.” He held up the potion now divided between two vials. “This is a sponge, if you will. Anything that comes close to it will leave its mark on both sets of liquid.”

 

Rhajat smirked. “So while I have one with Corrin, you keep the other.”

 

“Precisely. Anything that comes within range of the vial you have will imprint on both sets of liquid.” He pulled out a leather cord and fastened it around the top of the teardrop vial.

 

“And being as it’s a non-active magic, it shouldn’t be able to be detected by anyone else, right?”

 

Leo smiled. “You are most definitely your mother’s daughter.” He walked over, dropping the vial around her neck as a necklace. “We should all be thankful Corrin was drawn to you, Rhajat. With your help, we might finally get to the bottom of this mystery.”

 

“Ah!” Odin exclaimed, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Lord Leo, do you too see the way the stars have aligned for them?!”

 

Leo blinked, but for once the words Odin was spouting made some sense. He’d said something to Corrin earlier, what was it now...

 

“May the stars align for you today and your night be filled with magic, was it? ”

 

Odin grinned. “You do listen to me!”

 

Rhajat looked between them, confused. Niles seemed more bemused by the situation.

 

“Was that a prediction on your part, Odin?”

 

“As always, Lord Leo. My words come to me from the great beyond, sometimes they speak of things yet to pass and even I am left unaware until their passing. So must it be with this. For I have felt since meeting her, that Rhajat will bring nothing but happiness to Lady Corrin.”

 

Leo smiled, and he hoped it didn’t seem too fond. “And here she was concerned about picking a dancer as an attendant.”

 

“Sounds like I have a lot to live up to, huh?” Rhajat asked, but her smile was somewhat fond too.

 

“You have already proven to me, Rhajat, that you are to be trusted. Anyone who comes to seek my aid like you did tonight….well, you clearly were worried enough about Corrin to risk possibly angering me. Go back to her now and make sure she’s sleeping well. Remember, this was but a prank that had you coming to me at this hour. The necklace can be a trinket Odin gifted you as an apology. Let no one else know what we’ve discussed tonight.”

 

Rhajat stood at that, bowing her head towards him. “Thank you, Lord Leo. I’ll do what I can to keep her safe.”

 

Leo met her eyes as she stood back up. 

 

“I know.” And he truly meant that.

 

* * *

 

It was certainly not the first time Corrin had awoken feeling strange.

 

Sometimes, vivid dreams or nightmares would cause her to wake up. But other times, she just...did. The feeling like a thick comforter was smothering her was there, which was sadly something she was finding herself more and more used to.

 

But as she began to shift, repositioning her blankets in a vain attempt to push the odd feeling away, Corrin caught sight of Silas.

 

Silas was rarely found inside her room unless there was reason.

 

“Silas?”

 

He looked over, shifting his gaze from the door to Corrin.

 

“Corrin, is everything okay?”

 

She blinked. “I guess? Did I call out again?”

 

Silas frowned, his eyes darting back to the door. “I’m not sure the details, it was Rhajat who heard you first. You’ll have to ask her when she returns.”

 

Corrin glanced to the door to Rhajat’s room, finding it ajar. Then she noticed the extra candle on her bed stand. She sighed. 

 

_ Great, first night and I’ve already done something in my sleep to bother her.  _

 

“Silas?” the quiet voice came through the door. He pulled it open to find Rhajat there with a tray. She offered a timid smile.

 

“I figured everyone might need something to settle back down. Chamomile tea?”

 

“Rhajat, I am so sorry,” Corrin murmured.

 

Her handmaiden glanced to her, and for a moment Corrin saw a flicker of relief dance across her features. 

 

“Corrin.” She handed a teacup to Silas before hurrying over and kneeling at her bedside. “Are you feeling okay? Why did you apologize?”

 

She ducked her head, ashamed. She wasn’t some little kid who could get away with waking up everyone over bad dreams. 

 

“I’ve troubled everyone again, that’s all.”

 

Rhajat shook her head, pouring another cup of tea and pressing it into her hands. “Here, drink. You did nothing of the sort.”

 

Corrin looked to her, about to protest that clearly waking up both her handmaiden and her guard counted as troubling them, but Rhajat cut her off.

 

“I know you don’t want to view it as our duty to serve and look after you, Corrin. But…” She glanced over to Silas. “As your friends, can’t you let us worry about you?”

 

Silas smiled at that. “She’s got a point, Corrin. It’s like I always tell you, it’s not bothering me to make sure you’re okay. I can sleep easier that way.”

 

Corrin hid her embarrassed grimace with the teacup, sipping it slowly. It tasted a bit different than usual.

 

“I thought you said this was chamomille?”

 

Rhajat blushed, looking to the teapot as if it had personally betrayed her. “I may have added a few things to it so it can work better.”

 

She smiled, taking another sip. “It’s wonderful, whatever it is.”

 

If possible, Rhajat’s blush deepened. Clearly she’d not wanted to be caught doting.

 

“I’m glad you like it. It should take away any stress or tension you’re feeling, you uh...you weren’t sleeping very well.”

 

Corrin frowned, raising her eyes to Rhajat’s in an apologetic glance. If she wouldn’t allow verbal apologies then she’d just have to deal with getting them through another way.

 

“Were you...um, dreaming of battling or running? You seemed really...tense. Winded almost.”

 

She was trying so hard not to broach the subject wrong, and Corrin felt a little warmth in her chest that she knew wasn’t just the tea settling.They’d talked earlier and she’d mentioned her illness and the strange ways in which it seemed to trouble her. Even so, Rhajat clearly didn’t want to offend her or imply something incorrectly. 

 

Corrin shrugged. “I don’t remember anything specific. Just..fog? Something smokey? I’m not sure, it’s really vague in my mind.”

 

Rhajat nodded. “Is there anything we can do for you to help?”

 

She held up the teacup, which was almost empty. “Perhaps a little more?”

 

Rhajat cracked a smile at that, quickly taking it from her and refilling it. “I don’t know if we can handle that request, it’s pretty involved.”

 

Silas snickered. Corrin cracked a smile.

 

“Okay, but seriously, what is in this? It’s the best tea I’ve had!”

 

“Chamomile, valerian, St. John’s wort, lavender, skullcap leaf, cardamom, cinnamon, rosehip, raspberry leaf, stevia leaf, passion flower, licorice root, and spearmint.”

 

Rhajat handed the cup back before ducking her head again. Clearly, she’d not only run to the kitchens, but to the apothecary as well. 

 

“The servants there said we could take some of their excess of the items if you liked it enough,” she added in a mumble.  

 

Corrin reached over and placed a gentle hand on her arm, waiting until Rhajat peered up at her through her bangs before speaking.

 

“Thank you, Rhajat. It usually takes me awhile to settle down when I wake up like this, but this and well, having you both here. It’s nice. Comforting.”

 

Rhajat glanced towards Silas, who was smiling over at them fondly. 

 

“You say the word and I can stay in here all night. Whatever you want, Corrin.”

 

She bowed her head, feeling a bit silly and childish for what she wanted to ask. But, they’d assured her that it wasn’t troublesome. And they both seemed very genuine in their concern.

 

“Um...could you? Both of you? At least until I can fall asleep again?”

 

Silas pulled over a chair from the corner and nudged Rhajat from where she was still kneeling beside the bed. She looked to him, eyes wide, before taking the chair and settling in it. 

 

He pushed it closer and went to retrieve another, settling this one on the other side of her bed. 

 

“There. We’ll be right beside you until you drift off, how’s that?”

 

Rhajat, seeming less awkward now that Silas was involved, sat down the tray beside her. 

 

“Thank you. Both of you.” Corrin beamed. 

 

“Would you…” Rhajat bit her lip. “I could tell a story, if you’d like?”

 

Corrin’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

 

Rhajat nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. “Have you heard the story of the Wonder Tree?”

 

She shook her head and Rhajat smiled.

 

“Good. It’s one of my favorites. My dad used to tell it to me when I was little and I’d make him tell it over and over.” She paused, seeming to hesitate momentarily. She glanced away then back, finally looking over at Corrin. “Once, there was a great desert. It was a big dry land, filled with nothing but sand and wind. It was here, that a tribe of people of lived. The chief of the village had a daughter, who although she loved her home, longed for the faraway places she heard of from the stories of travellers. Every story they brought her made her feel like she’d visited the places they talked about, no matter how far away they were. So this is why, the little girl could always be found looking out at the horizon, hoping to see someone approaching their village.”

 

Corrin finished off the tea and sat the cup down on the table beside her bed. She felt warm, calm, and relaxed, sitting in the dim lighting with Silas and Rhajat and listening to a story. While she talked, Rhajat reached over and smoothed the covers over Corrin.

 

“So one day, the girl sees the cloud of dust on the horizon and knows someone is coming. She rushes to tell her parents, and the whole community goes out to greet the visitor. One visitor was exciting enough for the curious girl, but this one was actually coming first to let them know a member of royalty was to pass through their lands soon.”

 

Corrin closed her eyes, listening to Rhajat’s soft voice as she spoke.

 

“The girl wanted to come up with the perfect gift for their royal guest, but she couldn’t find anything to give. Her parents told her not to worry, a child wasn’t expected to prepare a gift for their guest the way the adults did. But she did. She wanted to give a great gift in exchange for the wonderful story she knew they’d share with her.”

 

Thinking of how Rhajat was sharing a story at that very moment, Corrin reached over and took her hand. Sleepily she smiled, but her eyes were too heavy to open.

 

“That night, the girl stood beside their one well and wept. She wept so hard, the ground was covered in her tears. To her surprise, a fairy came from the well and spoke to her. ‘Why do you cry, little one?’ the fairy asked. The girl explained her problem, her tears still falling. The fairy smiled. ‘You are offered nothing but stories but want to return a gift that expresses the joy they give you?’ The girl nodded. ‘Then worry no more, child. In the morning, come to this very spot and look to the place where your tears have fallen in the sand. There shall you find a gift for your visitor and for all your visitors to come.’ The girl thanked the fairy, and with that the fairy bowed and disappeared.”

 

And before she could hear the end of the tale, Corrin found herself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Silas had known Corrin for quite a long time.

 

Perhaps it was fate that his noble family had land near the Northern Fortress. Or maybe it was just his natural curiosity as a child leading him to climb the palace walls so he could play with the lonely looking little girl who lived inside. 

 

Whatever the reason, Silas was eternally thankful that he’d acquired enough skills to be taken on by the royal family as a guard. When they heard the location of his family’s land, he was immediately assigned to the Northern Fortress and found himself reunited with his childhood friend. Hard work had paid off, and he found that the meager staff running the looming castle was glad to have his cheerful outlook and willingness to help.

 

But with his duties, came a lot of things he wasn’t able to smile about.

 

As Corrin grew older, her illness began to have the oddest side effects. The royal apothecary had said that it was common with this illness, that each person bore it differently. They’d developed a medicine especially to treat her and her symptoms, and every time a new symptom appeared they tweaked it yet again.

 

Silas had been sworn to varying levels of secrecy to even work at the Northern Fortress, but the matter of Corrin’s illness was not a subject to be spoken of freely. Corrin had explained that her father simply worried that if word got out someone would use her weakness to hold her hostage, or to exploit her for gain with the king. But Silas wasn’t quite sure that he could trust all the excuses he heard given for the matter.

 

Then again, perhaps he was just too close to Corrin to see the matter from an unbiased perspective. 

 

Corrin was his best friend, and he was protective of her in a way far beyond where his duty as a guard ended. He’d tell her stories of his travels when he was training with the Nohrian army, find ways to sneak her out even for a few hours so she could go into the nearby forests and just explore. There was no doubt, that for Silas, loyalty to Corrin easily outweighed his loyalty to the crown. A matter that some members of the main household clearly didn’t like.

 

But Silas learned where the lines were drawn and knew who to trust with matters so that Corrin was taken care of yet he wasn’t going to lose his job over his meddling.

 

He had a feeling now, as he watched Corrin sleeping peacefully with Rhajat’s hand still captured in her own, that whatever spark it was that brought Rhajat to them was a nothing short of a miracle.

 

They’d talked quietly as Corrin slept, Rhajat telling him what she could about the matter. Silas frowned as she explained all that he could never see when he encountered Corrin having a fitful night of sleep. Magic, as always, had completely eluded him. 

 

But, he came away from the matter with one burning hope. That if there was indeed some outside magical reason for Corrin’s troubles, that meant somehow they could be stopped. He wanted nothing more than to find a way to cure Corrin so she could venture outside and see the world like she dreamed of.

 

Rhajat, who told a little about herself, seemed to understand that in a way even Silas found he didn’t. She had travelled with her mother, sure, but they did so in the shadows. The simple pleasures of life, dancing in the village square or going to festivals, didn’t compare to searching graveyards or fighting monsters.

 

And Silas, whose adventures consisted of military training and fighting battles, knew that he shouldn’t be the one feeling lucky. 

 

It wasn’t long before Rhajat too fell asleep, her head pillowed on her arms, her hand still clung to fiercely by the sleeping princess. They were certainly two girls who deserved far better than the world had given them. Silas, who was quite used to staying up most of the night on watch, found that he couldn’t help but watch them sleeping peacefully. 

 

_ It seems I have another person to protect now.  _

 

He found he didn’t mind that in the least.

 

* * *

 

The morning was a whirlwind of motion for Rhajat. All the hustle and bustle of preparations being made to get Corrin and her attendants home with all they needed to take with them had somehow involved most of the castle’s staff.

 

Rhajat felt a bit bad about stopping in the kitchens and apothecary to stock up on the ingredients for the tea, but they all assured her it was no trouble at all. Even here, where Corrin so rarely tread, people simply adored her and wanted to do whatever they could to help her.

 

In some cases, it was simply pity. Oh the poor child always so sick she can’t even visit, but Rhajat could always tell the ones that had interacted more personally with Corrin. They always stressed how kind she was, how sweet and genuine she was. There were the bakers that told Rhajat to smuggle a basket full of pastries into their bags, assuring her that they were Corrin’s favorites and that they wished they could give her more to take with her. One of the healers not only supplied what she asked for from the apothecary, but insisted she take about thirty other things just in case Corrin needed it. 

 

Even Leo caught Rhajat in the hallway and pressed a small pouch into her hand with whispered words about them being items she could use to cast a protective charm in Corrin’s room. 

 

It seemed no matter where in the palace she went, someone came rushing at her with something else they wanted Corrin to have. 

 

When Silas saw the mountain of things they needed to take with them, he just shook his head. Apparently, he’d become rather used to this sort of doting from the staff.

 

“I see the bakers found you,” he remarked with a smile on seeing the basket swinging from her arm.

 

“Them and about twenty others. If Camilla’s massive selection of clothing she wants to send with me is too much, please feel free to accidentally forget it.”

 

Silas laughed. “They’d just send it later. Sadly, there’s no escaping the outcome once Princess Camilla sets her mind to something.”

 

Rhajat huffed, blowing her bangs up and frowning for just a second. 

 

“How’s Corrin doing?”

 

“Well, the healer said the queasy stomach and flushed face weren’t anything serious. She’s gone off to talk to her family and then she’ll meet us at the stables.”

 

Rhajat’s eyes drifted to her hand, which still seemed to hold more warmth in it than usual. She’d woken up with Corrin apologizing to her about it and then she’d excused herself saying she didn’t feel well. Much to her dismay, Rhajat hadn’t seen much of her that morning and she worried that somehow she’d done something to upset her.

 

It was a silly thing, she knew it. But, Rhajat was used to people finding issues with her for just existing, so it was still hard for her to wrap her mind around Corrin’s ability to actually enjoy her company.

 

But even Silas seemed friendlier than usual, and Rhajat knew she really couldn’t argue that away. She’d seen his curt interaction with Iago earlier, and had jokingly asked how he resisted just spearing him when he wasn’t looking afterwards.

 

That earned a laugh and he’d been in a better mood since, so she must’ve done something right.

 

Together, they’d done what they could to wrap all their baggage to the back of a rather hefty looking wyvern, which Silas assured her was as gentle as a kitten. Rhajat was relieved when it looked like Camilla’s extra clothing bundle would at least be delayed in coming with them. 

 

“Well, that’ll have to do. Looks like your new wardrobe will have to come later.”

 

Rhajat shrugged. “Fine by me.”

 

“I don’t know, Rhajat. You might want something fancier considering the outfit they’ve got Corrin in.”

 

She followed his gaze, seeing the elegant cloak that now wrapped around Corrin’s frame. Someone, she had a feeling it was Camilla, had fastened fur ruffs to the openings of Corrin’s sleeves and given her a cloak with matching fur trim around the hood. It was black and stood out against Corrin’s light hair distinctly, the deep purples and golds of her gown and cloak making her look so much like a princess that Rhajat had to stop herself from going into a curtsy.

 

Given the amount of fabric already draped over Corrin, she didn’t notice the cloak slung over her arm and until she held it out.

 

“Camilla insisted you have one too, so you don’t get chilled.”

 

Rhajat looked from her simple burgundy kirtle to the plum cloak held out to her. She glanced to Silas as if he might help, but he just shrugged. “I’m in armor with a cape, it’s all yours.”

 

It was at least, far simpler than Corrin’s? Corrin looked to be in about five plus layers of clothing and Rhajat was already dreading trying to figure out how it all came off. But still, it was a nice cloak, lined in off-white fur and given what she’d heard of the cold winds where they were headed, she had a feeling she might need it.

 

She dipped her head forward and quietly took it. “Thanks.”

 

Corrin, ever perceptive, was at her side in an instant.

 

“You all right?”

 

Rhajat darted her eyes up, and offered a timid smile.

 

“I think the whole my-life-has-completely-changed part is sinking in.”

 

Corrin pulled the cloak around Rhajat’s shoulders and gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry.”

 

Rhajat huffed. “Corrrinnn.”

 

Silas chuckled. “Give up, she’ll never stop. I’ve been trying for years.”

 

“Sorry. Ah, I did it again! I’m sor-” 

 

They all started laughing at that, Rhajat finding she was unable to keep irritated at her for long. How did a princess get to be so humble? It just made Rhajat’s heart warm. 

 

She thought of her mother, and the rare occasions on which someone had been overly kind to them.

 

_ Well. I suppose all of humanity can’t be terrible. _ She heard her mother’s voice in her mind and honestly couldn’t help but feel the same.

 

“Are you doing okay?” she asked, hoping Corrin would accept the change of topic to her.

 

She did. “Oh. Yes. I was just...worried for no reason, it seems.”

 

Corrin gave a nervous smile, her cheeks going pink. Rhajat nodded.

 

“Good. Hopefully once you get home we can get you a nice warm bath and a good night's rest.”

 

If possible, Corrin’s cheeks reddened further, and she dipped her head. “Yeah. I think we can all use that once we get home. It’s a long flight. I usually just eat dinner and go to bed.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Rhajat replied. “The bakers gave us some of those pastries you like for the flight, and some for tomorrow as well.”

 

Corrin smiled, bright and warm. “Oh, they didn’t have to.”

 

“Let them spoil you, Corrin. You know they enjoy fretting over you,” Silas interjected.

 

Rhajat looked to the massive gown and then to the wyvern. “You say all your goodbyes?”

 

Corrin dropped her gaze. “Yes. Father insisted they all join him for breakfast, so we had to say goodbye before they did.”

 

“I heard we might be seeing them sooner than expected?” Silas offered. It cheered her a little.

 

“Yeah. I hope so.” She forced a smile. “But we’ll worry about that later. Let’s get home before it gets too late in the day. Felicia will worry if we’re delayed by too much.”

 

They walked over to the wyvern they’d ridden previously, and Silas had to help Corrin and her massive gown up first. It ballooned up like bread in the oven before slowly settling on either side of the wyvern.

 

She shook her head. “I will never understand why Camilla insists I travel in this thing.”

 

Rhajat, getting a step up from Silas, settled behind her this time.

 

“You going to be okay back there?” he asked.

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I’ll tie my cloak around Corrin if I get too worried about falling off.”

 

That got a laugh out of her, Rhajat able to feel her at first trying to hold back before she succumbed to the laughter. “That is...possibly the best use for this amount of cloth I can think of,” she managed through giggles.

 

Rhajat noticed Silas shoot her another wink, though this time she had a feeling she knew why.

 

Tentatively, she edged forward and settled her arms loosely around Corrin’s waist. Corrin pulled them tighter, her fur sleeves tickling at her wrists as Corrin tangled her fingers in hers.

 

“Just in case, I’ll hold on to you. All right?”

 

Rhajat hoped her voice was steadier than she felt.  “T-Thanks.”

 

She looked around the mostly empty stable, her heart sinking as she realized it was only servants or attendants who had been able to come see Corrin off. Not sure if it would cheer her up any, but hoping it would at least make her feel a little better, Rhajat called out to the one she recognized most from the distance.

 

“Arthur! Say hi to Azura if you see her before me!”

 

“Of course!” Arthur’s voice boomed. “I will give Lady Azura the warmest of greetings from you!”

 

Corrin’s eyes darted to the source of the voice, and a small crept onto her face. There, clustered near the archway that lead back into the palace, was a gathering of the palace staff and some of the attendants and guards of the royal family.

 

_ See _ . Rhajat thought, a smile on her face.  _ Corrin they all care about you so much. _

 

“Lady Corrin!” It was Odin now that had spoken up. “Fear not, for the storms you face are not weathered alone!”

 

She chuckled. “Thank you, Odin!”

 

Niles shot Rhajat a look before he too called out. It was the expected.

 

“And remember, dancers are  _ very  _ flexible!”

 

“Niles!” The group scolded.

 

Rhajat buried her face against Corrin’s back. “Is it bad that I’ll  _ almost _ miss him?”

 

Corrin laughed. “No. I know how you feel. Niles is...Niles.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it.”

 

Silas finished getting the last two wyverns ready, and he called over to them. “Ready when you are, ladies.”

 

They exchanged a few more goodbyes with the staff gathered before Corrin took up the reins. She bunched it quickly in one hand before reaching down to clutch Rhajat’s hand in her other.

 

“Hang on.”

 

Rhajat pulled her a bit closer, and not just because she was wary of the take-off. 

 

“Corrin…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Once we get up in the air, I can...finish the story from last night. I’m pretty sure you fell asleep before it ended.”

 

She seemed surprised that Rhajat had noticed. “Oh. Yes, that would be wonderful!”

Rhajat shifted until her cloak seemed to wrap around both of them. She felt small behind Corrin’s massive gown, but so very safe and warm.

 

“Let’s go then. The day’s not getting any shorter.”

 

And perhaps it was her imagination, or just Corrin shifting to ready the wyvern for flying, but Rhajat thought that perhaps Corrin pressed back against her just a little bit before letting out a small contented sigh.

 

“Yes. Home it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Rhajat tells is an Arabic folktale called the Wonder Tree. I wanted something that I felt would be a common Wind Tribe folktale that both Corrin and Rhajat could relate to, and this wonderful story fit perfectly. You can read the original version here: https://yallatoursblog.com/2014/02/17/the-wonder-tree-of-arabia/


End file.
